


Locked Loyalty

by Claire1307



Series: Locked Loyalty [1]
Category: Locked Loyalty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Assassins & Hitmen, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cocaine, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kidnapping, Prostitution, References to Depression, Stockholm Syndrome, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire1307/pseuds/Claire1307
Summary: Taylor is off in the streets as usual, and comes across a mysterious man who claims to know a lot about her personal life. When her mother goes missing days later she gets the help of her best friend and her dad, who happens to be an ex - investigator. After they up a case they coincidentally discover that Taylor's mother is in the hands of the man she had meet previously. Hearing his story quickly made Taylor catch feelings for her mothers capture which quickly resulted in a relationship. When her best friend Alisha finds out about their situation she tries getting herself in between them  only to be cut off by Taylor. When her last option is to team up with the kids of her dads mistress they will go a long way to get Taylor back.
Series: Locked Loyalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900162





	Locked Loyalty

Looking down at her watch, Taylor frowned. The night had been long filled with bad clients and her regular was now running late. Biting her nails she thought about her mom, alone and worried wondering why she wasn't home at the promised time that was now hours ago. As Taylor was about to retreat for the night, a familiar blue old school car pulled up beside her. Slowly rolling down the window, a man wearing a white stained tank top and what appeared to be basketball shorts began to speak to her. “Been a while mamas!” Taylor quickly responded to him excitedly, “Damian Daddy!! I thought you weren't going to show up, isn't too nice of you to keep a girl waiting!” Taylor added with a pout leaning on the door of the surprisingly shinny vehicle.“ Im sorry my favorite couldn't wait, I had a game with the boys but I'm all yours now baby.” Damian always knew how to make Taylor feel cared about especially after bad days. After a little bit more of small talk with flirtatious hints Taylor let herself in squeezing into his warm yet small car. Slowly driving up to an empty parking lot Damian put his car in park slowly turning to Taylor who already seeded her coat revealing her loose pink lingerie. Taylor put her show face on biting her lip and pressing their lips together letting a light moan inside the others mouth. Pushing away gently, Taylor unclipped her pearly pink bra watching as the man looked at her seductively. She had always loved the attention, especially with Damian since she knew she could trust him, but did he feel the same or was she just another whore to him? 

Lighting her cigarette, Alisha gently pressed the joint on her lips exhaling a small whiff of smoke from her mouth. “Y’know, I really care about Taylor but she just doesn't get it” Alisha started out loud. “You need to stop thinking about that bitch, all she's going to do is make you hurt like all those other times.” Seff finally said, sighing when Alisha only reacted with a groan. Just at that moment, Alisha felt a vibration in her left pocket of her raggedy navy blue hoodie. Alisha dug her hand in her pocket searching for her phone, pulling it out as she read the message. Not surprised the message was from her father she didn't bother to read it, she just quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket taking another puff of her cigarette.” Who was it?” Seff asked curiously. “No one important, but I should be getting home anyways” Alisha replied a bit more aggressively then she had intended to. “Alright alright but I don't want you bitching the next time we pop a smoke, that bs gets annoying fast.” Seff replied chuckling as Alisha only rolled her eyes. “Yea whatever, see ya around Seff” Alisha called out. Carefully putting out her cigarette on the ground Alisha sighed, she felt as if no one understood her. The only emotion she ever felt was sadness and she just couldn’t get herself to put on a smile like she once was able to do. Thinking about what she should do next, her brain randomly landed on memories of her ex, oh how bad she had treated him if only he knew she just wasn’t into the romance he’d always liked. She figured he moved on but she couldn’t help but still feel guilt. Alisha made it up a staircase of the tallest building going to the roof like she occasionally did with Taylor, this time alone and fearful. She stepped onto the edge of the building quietly talking to herself “I-I’m sorry, I hope you don’t miss me Taylor, I love you dad, I-I UGH!” Alisha walked back to the center of the roof unaccomplished, “this is what we want, why can’t you just do it.” She repeated to herself. “UGH, but it’s not what I want…. I can get better… I can be better” Alisha protested back to her negative thoughts. By this time it was getting dark and Alisha wasn’t going to waste her night contemplating if she was going to jump or not. So she finally decided that she was going to go down and get a drink. She wished she had just jumped yet she couldn’t… she felt defeated. Now she wanted to stop by her favorite bar down the street. Walking up to it what caught her eye first was the sign in big bright letters “CARVINS COVE” Her head filled with so many memories about this place, since this is where she and Taylor had met… What was it, over 3 years ago? Oh how many cherishing times they had. Alisha placed her hand on the door handle forcefully pulling the door open. She stood there in shock. “OH COME ON!” 

Sitting at a bar stool sat Tracen, he had already had a couple of drinks yet still felt sober and he hated it. His plan was to get black out drunk like he always did but nothing got him to the point to even be tipsy. He sat back in his seat and waved his hand lazily to the bartender, “Hey! got something harder than this crap?” The bartender nodded, before adding “yes sir, I’ll have something right out for you” Nodding, Tracen just sat in silence looking around the bar when he spotted.. her. He watched as she walked by his jaw dropping to the floor, the woman was beautiful!! “Damn baby!!” He shouted accidently quickly putting his hand to his mouth. Perhaps he was a bit tipsy because removing his hands from the table made him lose balance and knock over the freshly placed booze that the tender had brought seconds ago. “Damn it” he said to himself as the woman chuckled walking past, kicking him in the balls as she did. After the pain came to an end he looked up to see a girl… she smelled like…. booze? “Oh shit, im sorry baby” He said softly, handing her a few tissues. “Fuck you, im already having a bad day and all I get for an apologie is some lame sorry followed by a pet name..?” The girl's voice was strong, so Tracen decided to go even stronger. “Well I'm sorry you bitch but I don't know you!! What else would I call you...ah! How about..cunt?” Tracen watched as her face lit up with rage. Waiting for an angry response he was surprised when he got a laugh back. “BAHAHA!! Oh my god. You know, I really like you!” The girl held her hand out as she continued “Names Alisha, how about you “cunt”?” Giving an awkward yet confused smile, Tracen brought his hand to hers “Tracen”. “So...uh- you come here often?” He questioned. “Yea every day actually”. “Oh, well that's kinda funny cause i've never seen you around” he chuckled. “Sure is, cause I see you here every saturday” she pressed. Tracen questioned himself, the girl looked like a complete stranger yet went everyday. The thought was pushed aside when Alisha stood up grabbing her bag. “Hold on- what are you doing?” he questioned. “Leaving, ever done that in a bar sober?” Tracen wasn't fazed; he grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. “Hey ba-....Alisha, why don't you check my place out? You seem fun to hang out with.” Alisha was surprised that the man grabbed her so unhesitantly but ignored it because indeed the man was handsome and honestly someone she could trust with her drink so just by curiosity she answered with “yes” 

“Ya never disappoint mamas” Damian exclaimed, sliding his pants back on. “Yeah baby, just a quickie no big deal” Taylor replied with a giggle. Going down the same route as always Damian dropped Taylor off at her home. “Thanks Dam’ you really are my favorite!” Damian only gave her a smile before telling her one last thing. “Tay’, I have a fella I want you to meet next time if ya down?” Taylor turned around giving a small nod of agreement. She walked off hearing the car zoom away. “I wonder how Alisha’s doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I had previously made when I was younger and since then have wanted to bring the idea here just to see what attention it gets!! Please if its not to much, Id love to hear some constructive criticism in the comments just so I can make the story better! :) ((ps. all I have posted is a snip-it of what I am writing so if I get at least 1 kudo within a week I will post more lol ))


End file.
